With the development of the display technology, display devices such as televisions have been more and more widely used. The television is a device that converts the received broadcast signal into image information and audio information and presents it to the audience.
However, when a viewer is watching TV, he may move within the effective viewing range to view the image and listen to the sound, or may only listen to the sound outside the effective viewing range. When the distance between the viewer and the television changes, the television volume that can be heard by the viewer will also change accordingly. Here, the viewer needs to adjust the volume of the television manually through a remote controller, so as to meet the listening requirement of his own, which results in a relatively bad user experience.